Ryou's great day
by angeltearsofblood
Summary: I wrote this For AngelKitten4. Has slight rape. This is my first fic.


I wrote this when I read Hell will rise chapter 4. She asked if someone would write her something to cheer her up, and here it is. For you, AngelKitten4. I borrowed Chris.  
  
Chris lay on the floor of her living room. She was wearing black and red bondage pants and a red and black striped shirt with fish net sleeves. She wore her pentagram necklace and her black eyeliner. Her green eyes were red  
around the edges from her crying. She dug her long black nails into the  
skin of her left arm drawing blood as she did so.  
  
No on seemed to under stand her. Her mother had told her to keep it all  
inside so that she would depress anyone else. Ryou watched her from the door way. He was living with her. He was wearing black bondage pants that Chris had given him and no shirt. He had allowed Chris to put dread locks  
in his hair. A little touch of some kind of heaven.  
  
He wasn't use to seeing the hyper active girl so depressed. And what  
bothered him the most was that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He watched as Chris stretched, exposing her tiny waist. He licked his lips;  
another reason for moving in, free shows.  
  
He walked over to her and lay down beside her. Chris rolled her eyes toward Ryou. She really didn't seem alive and her eyes looked right past him. It was cold in the room. Someone had left the AC running. Ryou looked over Chris. Her nipples were poking through her shirt. Her breasts were a  
small C cup. Her waist was small from not eating.  
  
Her hip bones could be seen from the brim of her pants and so could her  
thong straps.  
He looked down further. Her legs were a nice shape. Her tiny feet just barley be seen from her pants. God, she was almost as small as Yugi! Ryou ran his hand gently through Chris's hair. She had took some of it and put them into tiny thin braids and used a blue marker to color them with. Her  
hair was just a little bit dirty. Ryou then pulled his hand away and played with her earrings. She wore 8 silver hoops in each ear. Ryou smiled.  
  
He ran his hand across her tummy. Her skin was soft, like an angel. Chris  
let out a small yelp. Ryou grinned, She was ticklish. Had she been in a normal mood, she would have killed Ryou for doing this, instead of letting him molest her. Ryou didn't know why he did it, but all he knew was that he would want to repeat this whenever he went to sleep at night. He got on top  
of Chris and held her hands above her head. He then shoved his knees between hers. He looked down at her. Chris's eyes seemed more focused and  
alert.  
  
Ryou smiled. At least she didn't look dead anymore. Chris tried to free her arms. It didn't work, Ryou had a tight grip on her. She kicked her legs and stopped as pain shot through her pelvis. This was one of those times that Chris wished she could have been at least a little bit stronger. Ryou wasn't about to let go. She could feel him get hard. She struggled again.  
Ryou moaned at the feeling of friction between him and Chris.  
  
This was fun. He had her at his mercy. He let go of one of her arms to reach into his pocket. While he searched for whatever, Chris took her free  
hand and slapped him hard across the face. Ryou glared at Chris for a moment. The slap had stung his cheek. He pulled his hand out of his pocket  
to reveal a chock chain that belonged on a dog leash.  
  
Something inside Chris snapped. She hated being tied down. She liked being in charge. Ryou flipped Chris over onto her stomach and chained her arms behind her back. He took that time to loosen the straps on Chris's pants  
and slid them off of her. He then pulled off her thong and looked. He lifted her hips so that her butt was in the air. God, how he loved this. He slid his finger into her virgin place. She was wet, so she couldn't call  
this rape when he was done. He flipped her over on to her back. Chris  
crossed her legs.  
  
She wasn't going to give in without a fight. Ryou smiled once again. This was too easy. He grabbed her legs and lifted them up. There was always a way into a woman's pussy. He pushed himself in to Chris and listened to her  
scream.  
  
It lasted 10 minutes. He pulled out of Chris and lay down beside her. He looked at her. "You are mine forever," he said. Chris got her old gleam of  
hyper-ness back. "Or nearly so," She said, finishing the line from her favorite book. Chris smiled and was about to go to sleep when Ryou said, "Shit! I forgot to put on a condom!" He was thankful that he had restrained  
Chris's hands, or he would have had the shit beat out of him.  
  
The end.  
  
Well that didn't turn out like I thought it would. Oh well. I hope  
AngelKitten4 likes it. 


End file.
